(Another Story of Only You (My Only Fate) – HunHan) Merging Life
by bebe fujo
Summary: kau tak bisa selamanya menggantungkan hidupmu kepada orang lain, tapi tak bisa juga hidup sendiri. Penggabungan 2 kehidupan yang berbeda untuk membangun sebuah kehidupan baru bukanlah hal mudah – Bebe *summarynya nyambung kaga ya? kekekeke * HunHan - ChanBaek buat yang belum baca cerita sebelumnya, baca dulu deh ya :D jangan lupa review oke oke ooke!


**[Sequel of Only You (My Only Fate) – HunHan] Merging Life**

_Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other_

_Genre: Romance, Family, a bit humor I think_

_Rate: T_

_Summary: kau tak bisa selamanya menggantungkan hidupmu kepada orang lain, tapi tak bisa juga hidup sendiri. Penggabungan 2 kehidupan yang berbeda untuk membangun sebuah kehidupan baru bukanlah hal mudah – Bebe *summarynya nyambung kaga ya? kekekeke~*_

_A.N : halooo.. jumpa lagi sama author labil yang satu ini *sok diharepin*. hehehe.. berhubung ada yang request sequelnya __**OY(MOF)**__ versi HunHan, dan ada juga yang minta dibikinin FF HunHan *lirik ….* heheh jadilah ane bikin ni FF.. sorry sorry chupke chupke kalo serada geje, soalnya pas nulis ni FF moodnya beda-beda #MoodSwingModeOn.. semoga suka! Dan jangan lupa koment! _

**-HunHan-**

Pagi itu dikediaman Park

"whoa whoa Noona, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun saat seseorang masuk bersama Baekhyun.

"yya! Kau masih berani memanggilku noona? Kau buta? Aku namja!" protes namja bernama Xi Luhan itu. Ya, Luhan memang cantik, bahkan yeoja pun kalah cantik. *author pundung*

"Sehun-ah, tenang dia akan tinggal disini dan menemanimu dia juga yang akan menjadi assistenmu atau sekertarismu di selama kau menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan baru!" jelas Chanyeol.

"APA?" Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"wow, kalian kompak!" seru Baekhyun yang di angguki Chanyeol.

"Yya! Byun Baekhyun kau tidak bilang soal sekertaris! Ini tidak ada dalam kesepakatan!" protes Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"hehehe.. mianhae. Itu baru kami pikirkan semalam. Ayolah menjadi sekertaris Sehun tidak terlalu buruk. Dan Sehun kau juga tidak akan repot karna ada yang membantumu, iya kan?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

"no! hyung yang benar saja. Dia assistenku? Noona ini galak aku bisa habis ditangannya!" tutur Sehun tak terima. "lihat dia sudah mau memukulku. Aku tidak mau! dia ibu tiri!"

"yya! Dasar bocah sialan! Kenapa kau memanggilku noona? Dan apa itu ibu tiri? Kau mau mati hah?" Luhan sudah bersiap untuk menghajar Sehun, namun Baekhyun menghadangnya.

"ck! Kalian berdua tenanglah. Ini tak seburuk apa yang ada dipikiran kalian," Chanyeol menengahi, "tak ada yang boleh protes! Sehun ayo ke kantor!" perintah Chanyeol.

"mwo? Aku bahkan belum menyantap sarapanku!"

"kau pikir aku peduli?" Chanyeol langsung menarik dasi Sehun.

"yya! Dasiku! Aiiissshhh~ setengah jam aku membuat simpul dasi serapih ini! Chanyeol hyung babo?!" maki Sehun (terpaksa) mengekori Chanyeol pergi ke kantor.

"kau tahan hidup dengan duo berisik itu? Ahh~ aku lupa bukankah kau salah satu dari mereka juga?" gurau Luhan. Luhan menerima death glare dari Baekhyun.

"kau mau mati hah?" Baekhyun retoris. "itulah fungsimu disini. Kau tau aku sudah hampir gila mengurusi Chanyeol!"

"mwoya? Ralat ralat! Kau sudah tergila-gila pada Chanyeol! Iyakan?"

"Xi Luhaaaaaannnn!"

"hehhee.. arraseo arraseo! Oh ya, kau serius? Aku jadi assisten Sehun?"

"ya. tentu saja. Jangan bilang kau ingin menjadi assisten Chanyeol!" Baekhyun sudah siap dengan deathglare andalannya.

"hahaha.. aniyo!"

**-HunHan-**

_Starlight Corp's Main Building. President Director Office_

Chanyeol nampak sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan bossnya itu hanya bisa bersabar. Bosnya belakangan ini sering seperti itu, tersenyum-senyum sendiri mungkin semenjak Baekhyun kembali disisinya. Satu sisi Sehun bersyukur setidaknya Chanyeol bisa hidup normal, bisa tersenyum dan tertawa tidak lagi menjadi seseorang yang dingin dan selalu meminta update keadaan Baekhyun dari tangan kanannya. Tapi disisi lain Sehun takut ada semacam gangguan kejiwaan yang dialami bosnya. -_-"

"oh gee~ hyung sepertinya kau harus ditangani dokter kejiwaan! kau mau aku membuat jadwal khusus untuk itu?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol tertawa. Mood Chanyeol hari ini saaangggaaaattt baik!

"hahaha.. Sehunie, bawakan berkas yang perlu aku cek seminggu kedepan!" perintah Chanyeol.

"kau mau lembur lagi hyung? Astaga~ aku sudah senang belakangan ini aku pulang normal! Khh~ susahnya hidup dengan abnormal!"

"heii~ siapa yang hidup denganmu? Aku hidup bersama Baekhyun. Dan akan selamanya seperti itu" huuekks! Sehun mual! Sehun bahkan bisa melihat bola mata Chanyeol berubah menjadi bentuk hati berwarna merah. "oh ya, kau sudah menyebarkan undangan untuk grand opening perusahaanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol berubah serius.

"sudah. Semua sudah beres. Xiumin hyung juga sudah menerima konfirmasi dari beberapa kolega yang berkenan hadir."

"baguslah. Haaah,, sebentar lagi Oh Sehun akan menjadi Presdir Oh. Aku pasti akan merindukan omelanmu dikantor ini," ucap Chanyeol.

"ck! Kau sendiri yang memindahkanku!" balas Sehun ketus.

"karna aku tau kau punya potensi yang besar tuan Oh, kau tak bisa selamanya menjadi bawahanku. Karna aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan lebih dari ini. jadilah pemimpin yang baik oke?"

Suasana mendadak berubah haru. Airmata Chanyeol menggenang begitu juga dengan Sehun. "kemarilah," pinta Chanyeol dengan suara parau. Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk Sehun hangat. "aku menyayangimu Sehun-ah. Kau dongsaengku yang terbaik! Terima kasih kau sudah mendampingiku selama 5 tahun ini." ucap Chanyeol tulus. Sehun tersenyum haru. Dia tak tau kalau ternyata Chanyeol bisa sehangat ini T^T

BUGHH!

"yeaahh~ akhirnya aku bebas dari Oh Sehun yang cerewet dan menyebalkaaann~!" Seru Chanyeol setelah mendorong Sehun cukup jauh. Sehun menganga (o0o).

2 detik

3 detik

5 detik

Krik krik krik

"YYYAAAAA! CHANYEOL HYUNG MENYEBALKAAAANNNN!" Sehun murka. Dia langsung mengejar Chanyeol yang berlari entah kemana. =_="

**-HunHan-**

_Next Morning_

"Luhan hyung, kau tidak ganti baju?" Tanya Chanyeol saat ia memasuki ruang makan. Dia menarik kursinya dan duduk untuk sarapan.

"ganti baju? Untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"pergilah bersama Sehun!" jawab Chanyeol.

"eh? Pergi bersama Sehun? Kencan?" Tanya Luhan polos.

BUUURRRRSSSTTTT!

UHUKK! UHUKK!

Susu coklat yang sedang diminum Sehun tersembur dan ia tersedak mendadak! Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa melihat kepolosan Luhan dan salah tingkah Sehun. Bukankah mereka berdua cute? (author: bangeeetttt! *Q*)

"bukan untuk kencan Luhanie, kalau itu silahkan buat jadwal sendiri! Kalian berdua pergi ke kantor baru kalian. Cek semuanya apakan sudah siap atau belum. Juga pastikan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk pesta sudah siap!" jelas Chanyeol.

"Sehun kau tidak apa-apa? wajahmu merah sekali," Tanya Baekhyun sambil tertawa jahil. Sehun masih menepuki dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"aku hampir mati! Astaga! Yya noona! Aiisshhh~" Sehun frustasi wajahnya makin merah dan itu membuat Chanyeol, Baekhyun, bahkan Luhan tertawa.

"kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku noona eoh? Aku ini N-A-M-J-A NAMJA!" protes Luhan.

"hahaa~ pasti karna Luhan itu sangat cantik iyakan?" tebak Chanyeol.

"NE!" jawab Sehun cepat. "eh? Anhi!" ralat Sehun karna dia baru sadar kalo Chanyeol memiliki maksud yang berbeda. Chanyeol ingin membuat Sehun mengakui atau secara tidak langsung memuji Luhan yang memang cantik.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa. Lagi, muka Sehun memerah. "yya! Cepat ganti baju! Aku tunggu di mobil!" perintah Sehun tentu saja pada Luhan. Luhan mendengus tapi menurut, dia pergi kekamarnya. Sementara Sehun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari rumah.

"yakin akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

**-HunHan-**

_Malam harinya._

Sehun dan Luhan masuk kedalam rumah dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

"kenapa sepi sekali?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengekori Sehun.

"molla mungkin pergi sebentar. Bisa berhenti mengikutiku?" pinta Sehun.

"siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku juga mau minum!" saat Luhan hendak membuka Kulkas, matanya menangkap sebuah memo yang ditempel dipintu kulkas dengan magner berbentuk bunny. "apa ini?" gumam Luhan. Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan dan mendekat padanya. Keduanya membaca memo itu bersama-sama dengan posisi yang *ehem* cukup dekat!

**_Hanie, Hunie,_**

**_Ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol! Kami pergi ke Eropa selama seminggu untuk _****_liburan_****_ honeymoon. Kalian baik-baik ne? kami akan kembali minggu depan 1 hari sebelum grand opening perusahaan. :D_**

**_BaekYeol 3 _**

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun, begitu juga sebaliknya. "kita dijebak?" Tanya Sehun.

"itu terlalu kejam! Ya sudahlah!" Luhan enteng. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun aneh karna ia tak bisa membuka pintu itu. "Se-Sehun.. ughhhh~ bisa bantu aku membuka kamarku?" pinta Luhan. Sehun menghampirinya dan mencoba membuka pintu itu.

"apa tidak bisa?" Tanya Luhan khawatir. Sehun menggeleng.

"susah. Kau tidak bawa kunci cadangan?"

"kunci cadangan apa? kunci aslinya pun aku tak punya! Lalu aku tidur dimana?" Luhan memelas.

"molla. Aku kekamarku dulu!" Sehun berjalan kekamarnya. "ige mwoya?" gumamnya saat ia membuka pintu terdapat sebuah koper asing dan beberapa peralatan yang bukan miliknya.

"ah! Itu semua barang-barangku! Kenapa ada dikamarmu?" Luhan tiba-tiba muncul dan masuk kekamar Sehun begitu saja. Sehun diam nampaknya berfikir. Kedua matanya memicing menandakan ia benar-benar serius sekarang.

Konsentrasi Sehun buyar saat ponselnya bordering. Telfon dari Chanyeol.

'kau sudah pulang?' Tanya Chanyeol disebrang.

"hmm" Sehun hanya menggumam.

Terdengar suara tawa Chanyeol, 'jangan seperti itu. Ayolah. Kami tak akan lama'

"kenapa barang-barang Luhan ada di kamarku?"

'pertanyaan bagus! Mulai sekarang kalian sekamar! Aku tidak menerima protes. Selama aku liburan kau yang menggantikanku di perusahaan utama. Arraseo? Ah ya, Luhan juga bekerja mulai besok!'

"kalian merencanakan sesuatu?" tebak Sehun.

'tidak' jawab Chanyeol cepat. 'ayolah. Kau marah?'

"tunggu hingga kalian pulang ke kerumah!" ancam Sehun kemudian dia mematikan telfon. "noona, untuk sementara kau tidur denganku" ucap Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun curiga. "a-anhi maksudku hanya tidur biasa. Tidak melakukan apapun. maksudku berbagi tempat tidur. Kita satu kamar." Ralat Sehun gelagapan.

"tapi aku tidak suka berbagi tempat tidur!"

"arrghhh~ baiklah baiklah malam ini aku tidur disofa! Aku terlalu lelah untuk berdebat denganmu!" Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tengah yang cukup empuk dan nyaman. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Sehun telah terlelap.

Sementara Luhan, dia hanya terdiam dan sedikit merasa bersalah. "ini terlalu berlebihan" gumamnya pelan.

**-HunHan-**

Tak terasa ini sudah hari kelima. Itu artinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemungkinan akan pulang besok karena grand opening perusahaan yang dipimpin Sehun akan diselenggarakan lusa.

Hari telah berganti senja. Sehun dan Luhan tengah menikmati suasana di jalan setapak yang dipagari dengan pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Beberapa kelopak bunganya berguguran bak salju dimusim dingin.

"Sehun-ah, boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?" Luhan membuka pembicaraan. Sehun hanya menggumam. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun memiliki tempramen yang buruk. Mungkin tingkat ke-stress-an otaknya bertambah, apalagi dipengaruhi rasa gugupnya menghadapi tanggung jawab baru yang harus dijalaninya. "Chanyeol itu. Orang yang seperti apa?"

"apa yang kau lihat sekarang itulah Chanyeol hyung,"

"memangnya berbeda jika aku melihatnya kemarin-kemarin?"

"lebih tepatnya sebelum Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung bertemu kembali. Sebelum itu, Chanyeol dikenal sebagai workaholic. Jika orang normal bekerja selama 8 jam sehari, dia bisa bekerja selama 12-15 jam. Dia gila. Dia juga jarang tersenyum dan tertawa tulus. Yang dia lakukan selama ini adalah berpura-pura tegar. Baekhyun hyung adalah hidupnya,"

"hmm.. aku bisa merasakan itu. Lalu kau sendiri Sehun-ah?" Sehun menatap Luhan bingung. "bagaimana dengan hidupmu? Tentu kau punya kehidupan sendiri. Tidak mungkin kan selamanya kau hidup dengan Chanyeol."

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun dingin. "kau pikir aku menggantungkan hidupku pada Chanyeol?"

"tidak. bukan begitu. Tapi.. kau terlalu tau banyak soal hidup Chanyeol. Ikut campur mungkin?"

"kau pikir begitu? Lalu apa bedanya denganmu?"Sehun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Langkah Luhan juga terhenti. Keduanya saling bertatapan. "aku tidak ikut campur. Dia bos-ku, dia sahabatku, dia keluargaku. Salah jika aku peduli?"

"bu-bukan.."

"jika kau menganggap aku terlalu ikut campur, lalu apa bedanya dengan kau? Bukankah kau juga sudah terlalu banyak terlibat dalam kehidupan Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun mempercepat langkahnya. Ia bahkan tak peduli pada Luhan yang masih terdiam ditempat.

Dada Luhan sesak. Belakangan ini Sehun memang dingin padanya, Luhan tau Sehun tak begitu menyukai kehadirannya. Tapi.. khh.. mungkin datang ke Jepang adalah pilihan yang salah. Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah bangku taman yang diapit 2 pohon sakura. Ia menunduk dan airmatanya meleleh.

"mianhae" lirihnya pelan disela tangisnya.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Sehun hanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Menunggu. Ia sedikit menyesal karna telah meninggalkan Luhan. Ia bahkan baru ingat sekitar 30 menit yang lalu kalau Luhan baru 9 hari di Jepang. Peluang yang besar untuk tersesat bukan?

Sehun teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan saat dibandara. Dimana keduanya saling menatap dan tiba-tiba Luhan memukulinya.

"kau assisten Chanyeol ang kurang ajar itu? Yang mengomeliku tanpa alasan? Dasar babo! Gara-gara kau telingaku sakit!" Oh~ bahkan Sehun masih ingat omelan itu.

Kedua sudut bibir Sehun tertarik keatas membuat sebuah lengkungan yang terlihat manis diwajahnya. Jika Sehun ingat kembali moment-moment itu rasanya lucu. Menurutnya, Luhan adalah sosok yang polos tetapi galak. Entahlah Sehun sedikit tertarik dengan pribadi Luhan.

Tring.. Cerkreeekkk~

Sehun menoleh ke pintu utama rumah ini dan sosok yang ia tunggu muncul. Namun ia menunduk ketika melewati Sehun dan langsung masuk kekamarnya emm.. kamar mereka. Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil coatnya dan pergi membeli beberapa camilan disuper market terdekat.

.

.

Sehun sedang memindahkan barang belanjaannya ke meja kasir. Ia meletakan keranjang belanjanya saat ponselnya berbunyi.

"yeoboseyo?"

'Sehun-ah eodi?' Sehun menggernyit mendengar nada khawatir dari Baekhyun.

"super market. Membeli camilan wae?"

'bodoh! Cepat pulang! Luhan ketakutan!'

Deg!

Luhan!

Sehun segera berlari, tak peduli belanjaannya yang belum ia bayar. Sehun terus berlari hingga sampai kerumah ia bahkan lupa kalau dia ke supermarket menggunakan mobil, dan kini mobilnya ia tinggal begitu saja. Sehun terengah didepan pintu utama. Keadaan rumah gelap. Mungkin ada perbaikan saluran listrik. Sehun bergegas masuk kerumah itu dan menuju kekamarnya.

BRAKK!

Sehun membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Nafasnya masih memburu. Matanya menyusuri seluruh ruangan dan mendapati Luhan tengah duduk disofa kamarnya sambil berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Tak ada ketakutan diwajah Luhan.

"siapa itu?" Tanya Sehun datar. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberpa kali. Dia melirik ponselnya.

"eumm.. ini? aku sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun." Sehun mendekati Luhan, merampas ponselnya dan melempar benda kotak itu kelantai hingga benda itu retak dan terbelah. Luhan membelalakan matanya. "wa-wae? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara lirih. Luhan makin membelalakan matanya ketika Sehun memeluknya dan terdengar suara isakan.

"mianhae" lirih Sehun.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya. Suasana masih gelap. Ia melirik jam digital dinakasnya. 03.00 oh pantas. Luhan kemudian ia melirik sebelahnya dimana seorang pria tengah tertidur dengan damainya. Wajah polosnya, bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka, dan matanya yang terpejam membuat Luhan makin mengagumi sosok itu. Oh Sehun. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana ia dan Sehun berakhir ditempat tidur. Tidak jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Mereka tak melakukan apapun. pakaian mereka masih lengkap. Luhan tersenyum tipis mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sehun saat ia memeluknya dan terisak.

Hanya sebuah kata maaf. Sederhana namun membuat Luhan merasa ada ribuan kuu-kupu yang keluar dari tubuhnya. selama ia mengenal Sehun, ia tak pernah melihat Sehun terlihat selemah dan serapuh ini. apa ini karenanya? Salahkah jika Luhan mulai menduga Sehun mulai menyukainya?

Sehun menggeliat. Ia mengubah posisinya dan kini tangan kanannya memeluk tubuh Luhan dan wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Luhan membuat namja cantik itu bersemu merah dan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"saranghae… Luhannie" gumam Sehun kemudian dia menyamankan posisinya disisi Luhan. Luhan terdiam.

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Atau.. dia hanya.. ngelindur? Batin Luhan.

Luhan tak ingin ambil pusing. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Sementara itu, Sehun membuka kedua matanya. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah Luhan.

"aku serius. Aku mencintaimu… Luhan Hyung" ujar Sehun pelan.

**-HunHan-**

"see? Mereka tidak apa-apa! lihat bahkan mereka tidur berdua sambil berpelukan!" gerutu Chanyeol dipintu kamar Sehun-Luhan. Baekhyun cemberut disisi tempat tidur dimana dia orang itu masih terlelap sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

"OH SEHUUUNNNN! XI LUHAAAAAANNNN! IRRRREEEOOOONNNNNNNAAAAAAA!" Teriak Baekhyun keras. Sehun dan Luhan yang kaget dengan suara yang sangat keras itu sontak terbangun bahkan Sehun jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"awwwhh.." ringis Sehun sambil memegangi pantatnya yang terasa sakit. Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputas-putar akibat bangun tidur tiba-tiba. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah berkacak pinggang dan Chanyeol yang menyender santai di pintu kamarnya. "AAAA.. aw.. aw.. hyung appo!" rengek Sehun kesakitan saat Baekhyun menjewer telinganya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"kenapa kau membanting ponselnya huh? Aku kan sedang berbicara dengan Luhan! Dasar anak nakal! Dan apa ini kenapa kalian berpelukan? Kalian sudah melakukan 'itu' kan?" tuduh Baekhyun.

"MWOYA!" sangkal Sehun.

"ani hyung, kami tidak melakukan apapun! aiisshh.. singkirkan tanganmu! Telingaku sakit rasanya mau putus aahhh," Sehun membela diri.

"kau pikir aku peduli? Rasakan! Ini hukuman karna kau membuatku cemas!"

"itu salahmu juga hyung! Kau tau gara-gara perkataanmu semalam aku berlari dari supermarket hingga kerumah! Kau pikir jaraknya dekat apa!" balas Sehun.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. "kau? Lari? Whoa.. jaraknyakan sekitar 1 kilometer. Kenapa tidak pakai mobil?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"aku.. aku panik! Makanya aku tidak ingat aku bawa mobil. Bahkan sekarang mobilnya masih disana. Kalian PUAS?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum jahil mereka. Luhan? Dia hanya menatap ketiganya dengan wajah datar.

"ada apa denganmu Luhan hyung? Kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan setelah Baekhyun melepas jewerannya. Telinga Sehun benar-benar merah!

"sebaiknya kau tidur. Kajja kita bicara diluar saja," ajak Sehun. Ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap takjub Sehun. Kemudian keduanya melirik Luhan yang kini telah berbaring ditempat tidur dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu. Luhan akan terlihat murung jika ada orang yang mengganggu tidurnya. Satu fakta yang sudah cukup dimengeri Sehun sepertinya.

**-HunHan-**

Siang ini Sehun nampak sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk dimejanya sedangkan Luhan nampak mengetik sesuatu di meja kerjanya sendiri. Sebenarnya perusahaan Sehun sudah mulai beroprasi sejak 3 bulan yang lalu, namun perusahaan itu masih bergabung dengan perusahaan Chanyeol. Dan besok, perusahaan ini resmi melepas diri dari induk perusahaannya _Starlight Corp._ Perusahaan Chanyeol yang juga menjadi investor terbesar. Karna itulah diadakan sebuah pesta yang tidak terlalu mewah untuk mengumumkan pelepasan itu didepan khalayak media juga kolega.

"hyung,"panggil Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan mengehentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. "bisa minta tolong?"

"apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"aku berniat keluar dari rumah Chanyeol. Bisa kau mencarikan rumah yang bagus?"

"mm.. tentu. Kau mau rumah yang seperti apa?" Tanya Luhan. Ia mulai menyiapkan note kecil.

"terserah padamu,"

"eh?" Luhan menatap bingung Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"aku hanya ingin melihat seleramu. Salah?" Luhan menggeleng. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar begitu saja. Dia masih menderita Mood Swing akibat tidurnya yang tadi pagi sempat terganggu.

.

.

"Mana Luhan? Dia tidak pulang bersamamu? Kau meninggalkannya?" Baekhyun mengomel pada Sehun yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"aku sedang memberi tugas padanya" jawab Sehun. Pintu utama terbuka. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya ia terbebas dari omelan Baekhyun malam ini, sudah cukup tadi pagi ia mendapatkan ceramah panjang dari Baekhyun dan beberapa penjelasan juga fakta tentunya. "bagaimana? Sudah dapat?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan memberikan beberapa lembar brosur rumah yang ia kumpulkan dari beberapa agen perumahan. "aku mendapatkan beberapa yang menurutku bagus. Tapi.. aku bertemu seseorang yang berniat menjual rumahnya dan saat aku melihat rumah itu, lumayan. Suasanannya asri, halaman luas, konsep rumahnya perpaduan antara modern, minimalis, tradisional China dan Korea. Bukankah itu keren?" Luhan mirip sales.

"apa? kenapa aku mendengar rumah disebut-sebut?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, mungkin Chanyeol baru selesai mandi.

"aku berniat membeli rumah hyung," jawab Sehun.

"rumah? Itu artinya kau akan pindah dari sini?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"apa? Sehun mau pindah?! ANDWAE!" Baekhyun menimpali.

"wae? Akukan juga ingin punya rumah sendiri! Setelah menikah mana mungkin aku tetap tinggal disini." Jawab Sehun.

"memangnya kau mau menikah?" Tanya Luhan kaget.

"tentu saja. Kau juga kan?" Tanya Sehun balik. Luhan tak menjawab.

"kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Sehun tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"tunggu saja undangannya." Sehun berlalu kekamarnya. Luhan mengikutinya dibelakang.

"yya! Apa maksudmu? Kau akan menikah dengan siapa?" Tanya Luhan saat keduanya telah berada dikamar.

"Oh Luhan. Apa itu bagus untukmu?" Sehun sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"hah? Apa?" Luhan tercengang. Oh Luhan? Apa maksudnya? Sehun mendekati Luhan secara perlahan, mereihnya dan menariknya dalam pelukannya. "Se-Sehun.. jangan bilang.."

"bulan depan, 20 Desember. Kita akan menikah,"

"mwo?" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dan menatapnya tak percaya. "jangan bercanda Oh Sehun!"

"aku serius. Ah ayolah.. memangnya salah menikah denganku? Hyung, kalau kau berani menolakku, aku akan memaksamu! Pokoknya kita menikah bulan depan!" paksa Sehun. Luhan tertawa.

"temui orang tuaku dulu kalau begitu,"

"mm.. akhir minggu ini kita menemui orang tuamu. Senang?" Luhan tertawa kecil. "ahh.. iya sebaiknya kau mandi dan ganti baju. Kita akan ke butik."

"butik? Untuk apa? memesan baju untuk pernikahan kita?"

Sehun tak bisa menyembunykan senyumnya. "bukan, mengambil jas pesananku untuk besok. Kalau yang itu.. kita lakukan lain waktu. Otte?" Luhan mengangguk senang. "kemudian kita bekencan,"

Keduanya tertawa bersama. "kau benar-bena tidak romantis Oh Sehun!" dan keduanya berpelukan.

**-HunHan END-**

**_Hahaha.. happy ending kaannn? Hehehe.. diabetesnya ga pada kumat kan yah? Kekekeke…_**

**_Eh bentar-bentar,, ada yang mau diceritain HunHan nih.. aiihh.. BONUS! Mumpung ane baik hati dan tidak sombong, rajin surfing di internet biar disayang bias *oke ini salah*_**

_3 month after HunHan's Wedding._

Tok tok tok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan presdir Oh.

"masuk," ujar Presdir Oh atau Sehun. Pintu terbuka dan sesosok namja cantik masuk kedalam. Xi Luhan. Is- ehemm suami Sehun XD. "kenapa ke kantor? Kau bilang mau bertemu Baekhyun hyung."

"sudah. Aku hanya mampir sebentar karena Baekhyun sibuk dengan Chanhyun." Jawab Luhan sambil berjalan kearah Sehun.

"Chanhyun? Apa itu? Kucing? Atau cihuahua?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan memukul kepala Sehun. Kemudian dia duduk dipangkuan suaminya.

"baka! Itu nama anak mereka! Minggu lalu mereka mengadopsi bayi laki-laki berusia 6 bulan. Kau tau, Chanhyun saaaangggaaaaaattt lucu!" Luhan bercerita panjang lebar soal BaekYeol dan anak mereka Chanhyun. Sehun tersenyum senang melihat Luhan yang begitu bersemangat.

"bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi baby juga? Tapi, Luhanie umma saja yang merawat uri baby," tawar Sehun. Luhan bersemu merah ketika mendengar sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Luhanie Umma'

"wae? Kenapa hanya aku? shireo!" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya, bibir mungilnya ia poutkan hingga membuat ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan.

Sehun tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi mulus Luhan. "karna Sehun Appa akan lebih sibuk bekerja agar Luhanie umma tetap bisa belanja, dan uri baby bisa minum susu. Tapi setiap akhir pekan, kita akan jalan-jalan. Otte?"

Luhan tersenyum bahagia, bahkan airmatanya menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia terlalu bahagia bisa memiliki pendamping hidup seperti Sehun. Ia tak akan pernah menyesal karna ia telah menggabungkan hidupnya dengan hidup Sehun dan membangun kehidupan yang baru. "ne. ayo kita adopsi baby!" jawab Luhan semangat.

"kalau begitu.. Luhan umma harus poppo appa Sehun!" perintah Sehun.

"eh? Wae?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang merona.

"bogoshipo" jawab Sehun. Dia menarik dagu luhan dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

**-HunHan END of BONUS-**

Udah yee.. hahaha.. masih kurang juga? Kapan-kapan lagi OK! sorry kalo aneh ya ceritanya.. wakakakakaka XD

Hahahaha.. sorry for typo, benerin masing-masing lah.. XD *gaplok*

See ya

Salam Bebs


End file.
